


Pokemon Revival Alternate Version

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Sarah Jones sees me in the water and she calls Fireman Sam

Five minutes later.

It's 6:05 am.

The sea turtle saw that I was drowning and she saved me with her five friends.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:10 am.

I found one huge piece of driftwood in the ocean and she got me onto it with her five friends.

The sea turtle.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:15 am. 

Sarah Jones went outside to get some fresh air and she saw me in the ocean. 

Two minutes later Sarah and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Sarah quickly pulled out the cell phone and she called Uncle Sam.

Sam quickly popped up on the screen and he saw James's face. 

Two minutes later Sam and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 6:20 am.

Sarah quickly turned her cell phone around and Sam saw me sitting on the driftwood.

Sarah quickly turned the cell phone around and Sam looked at him.

Three minutes later Sam and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Sarah hung up on Sam and she put the cell phone away. 

It's 6:25 am.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:35 am.

Penny and Sam arrived in Venus 2 the rescue tender.

Two minutes later Penny and Sam got in the rescue boat Neptune. 

One minute later Penny and Sam got me into the rescue boat Neptune.

The eight sea turtles saw that I was safe and left. 

Two minutes later Penny,Sam and I are inside of the Ocean Rescue Center. 

It's 6:40 am.

Two minutes later Helen Flood arrived and she exited the ambulance.

One minute later Helen Flood entered the Ocean Rescue Center and she saw me sitting down. 

Two minutes later Helen Flood checked me over and she didn't find anything wrong. 

It's 6:45 am.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I meet the firefighters and I meet the villagers

Four hours later.

It's 10:45 am. 

I met the other firefighters and I met the villagers.

I got reunited with my four pets and I got reunited with my six Ultra Shiny female Pokemon.

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 12:50 pm.

Sonic my Hoopa and I are at the Pokemart in Viridian City together. 

It's 6:50 am.

One hour later.

It's 7:50 am.

I sold the Pickup Ability items and I got the $.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:10 am.

Sonic my Hoopa and I are back at the fire station together.

It's 2:10 pm. 

Five minutes later.

It's 2:15 pm.

Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

One hour and five minutes later.

It's 3:20 pm.

I bought the green mansion with my $ from the Pokemon World and I'll move in later on with my four pets.

Arnold,Elvis,Station Officer Steele and Fireman Sam offered to help move me in the mansion but I refused. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. My friends learn about the murder and they learn that my dad is in prison

Meanwhile over in the Real World.

It's 9:20 am.

My friends are playing the Wii and they're really worried about me.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 9:50 am.

My friends found out about the murder from Jody and they learned that my dad is in prison.

Natalie and Shalice too. 

Crystal Miller and Laura Healey cried into each other's shoulders because they were really sad about my death.

Kara McHouston and Thane Baker put some flowers underneath the tree outside for me. 

Meanwhile over in the Fireman Sam World.

It's 3:50 pm.

I sensed that someone was talking about me and I sneezed into my left shirt sleeve twenty two times.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I move into my mansion and find three pets that I've wanted to adopt.

One hour later.

It's 4:50 pm.

I moved into my mansion and found three dream pets that I've wanted to adopt.

Ragdoll kitten,Sugar glider and Yorkshire terrier dog all females.

I named them Sophie,Paige and Dahlia.

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Two hours later.

It's 8:30 pm.

I unpacked my belongings from the Real World and I found the seven boxes in my purple backpack.

I looked at the boxes and I saw the pictures.

I decided that Sam and his five friends would become Pokemon Trainers tomorrow in the morning.

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah and Penny. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Friday September the 4th 2026.

Over in my Real World it's 12:00 am on Wednesday March the 4th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 8:30 am Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.

At 9:30 am Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

One week and two days later. 

It's 6:00 am on Sunday September the 13th 2026.

Over in my Real World it's 12:00 am on Friday March the 13th 2026.

I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.

I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

Everyone is stuffed and they can't eat anymore. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.

At 6:05 am I got on my phone and I texted my friend Sam.

Me:I don't feel very well.

Me:My stomach hurts really bad.

Me:Need Nurse Flood now.

At 6:10 am Sam got on the cell phone and he replied back to my text.

At 6:35 am Sam and his four friends arrived at my mansion in their two vehicles.

Jupiter and Venus 2. 

At 6:40 am Sam and his four friends walked into my bedroom with their equipment.

First aid kit and stretcher.

At 6:45 am Ellie and Penny put the IV drip into my left arm.

At 6:50 am Ellie and Penny put the oxygen mask onto my face.

At 7:15 am Helen Flood arrived at my mansion and she exited the ambulance.

At 7:20 am Helen Flood walked into my bedroom and she put the first aid kit down.

At 7:25 am Helen Flood examined me and she found out that the appendix is really close to rupturing.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. April and I reveal my sad past to everyone in the village.

Seven weeks and eleven days later.

It's 6:00 am on Friday November the 6th 2026.

Over in my Real World it's 12:00 am on Wednesday May the 6th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my first green Melemele Island outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

I got into my Galar Region PC and I took out my Ultra Shiny Alakazam April.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

April the Ultra Shiny Mega Alakazam and I stopped chatting with each other.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

April and I are at the town square.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:35 am.

Everyone from the village saw us and walked over to me.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:55 am.

April and I revealed my sad past to everyone in the village.

Sam and all of his friends were really mad at my dad. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:00 am.

I took out the last box from my red purse on my left shoulder and I gave it to the police constable Malcolm Williams.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:05 am.

Sam and I stopped chatting with each other.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. I defeat the firefighters and I get $ from them.

Two hours and forty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the firefighters and I got some $ from them.

Sam and his four friends were really impressed with my strong team.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Sam proposes to me and I accept

Two hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 2:50 pm.

I met Ethan and I met Gabriella.

Sam proposed to me and I accepted. 

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Penny,Station Officer Steele and the two kids clapped for us.

Sam my fiance found two badly injured Ultra Shiny Pokemon in the bushes near his quad bike and he gave them to me.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. I catch the new Pokemon and I plan the wedding date

Two hours later.

It's 4:50 pm.

I captured the Ultra Shiny Pokemon and I gave them names. 

I accessorized their Luxury Balls with my star stickers and I put them in my Alola PC. 

Hoshi and Mushu.

Olympeon and Longeon. 

Sam and his friends were really confused.

Dexter my Rotom Pokedex came out and he gave them information about Pokemon Training.

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Two hours later.

It's 8:30 pm.

Sam my fiance and I set up the wedding date.

2:00 pm on Saturday November the 7th 2026.

It's a private wedding and the firefighters can attend with their kids.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Sam and I get married.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Saturday November the 7th 2026.

Over in my Real World it's 12:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

At 9:30 am Sam and I started our family at his house near the fire station. 

Two hours later.

It's 2:30 pm.

Sam and I got married at the fire station.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. I leave the Fireman Sam World and I enter the Pokemon World

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:50 pm.

Sonic my Hoopa and I are on Route 1 in the Alola Region.

It's 12:50 pm.

Five minutes later.

It's 12:55 pm.

Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

Three hours and fifty five minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

I used my leftover $ from the Pickup Ability and I bought my house in Pallet Town close to the Ketchum family. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 7:30 pm I entered the Pokemon Center and I got the last bedroom.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. I get really sick and find out that I'm pregnant

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Friday May the 8th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 9:30 am I got really sick and found out that I'm pregnant.

At 1:30 pm I went to the store and I bought clothes for the baby to wear.

Red,pink and purple.

At 2:30 pm I went over to the Pallet Town house with Zoe and I decorated the nursery with my Pokemon. 

At 4:30 pm I got finished with decorating the nursery and I sat down in the rocking chair.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. i give birth to the baby and I decide to name the little one Lani Rose

Three days later.

It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 10:00 am I had the baby and I named the little one Lani Rose.

At 2:30 pm I swapped out my five Pokemon and I got out my five female Alolan Pokemon.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Darby the Ultra Shiny Decidueye.

Jasmine the nonshiny Incineroar and Poppy the Ultra Shiny Primarina.

Winter the Ultra Shiny Alolan Ninetales and Renee the Ultra Shiny Ribombee.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Enter Teams Rocket and Skull

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday May the 12th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my first orange Melemele Island outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I met everyone in the bad guy organization Team Skull and I found out that they're on my side.

Guzma and Plumeria showed me their two year old daughter Claire Marie. 

She has her dad's yellow eyes and the mom's pink hair.

Rapp,Tupp and Zipp protected us two from the Team Rocket Trio.

Baby Lani and me.

James and Jessie.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. I defeat the Alola Region Elite Four and I become the new Champion

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I defeated the Alola Region Elite 4 and I became the new Champion.

I set up the first Nuzlocke rule and I set up the second Nuzlocke rule.

Rapp the Ex Team Skull Grunt hugged me because she was really happy and so did her two friends.

Tupp and Zipp.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 7:30 pm I swapped out my Alola Team and I got out my five female Shiny Unova Pokemon. 

Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and Mia the Serperior.

Elena the Emboar and Whitney the Samurott.

Angelina the Ultra Shiny Mega Audino and Denise the Ultra Shiny Mega Hydreigon.

At 8:30 pm I left the Alola Region and I arrived in the Unova Region.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. I get the ten Unova Region Gym Badges and I lose Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 13th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my first black Melemele Island outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I got the ten Unova Gym Badges and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard. 

I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I put it in the last pouch of my purple backpack.

Roxie gave me the Shiny Liepard plush that she had won and I accepted her apology.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. I defeat the Unova Region Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I defeated the Unova Region Elite 4 and I let Alder keep the Champion title.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 7:30 pm I swapped out my Alola Team and I got out my Kanto Team. 

Laura the Ultra Shiny female Mega Lucario and Colleen the Ultra Shiny female Mega Charizard X.

Buttercup the nonshiny female Mega Venusaur and Bridget the nonshiny female Mega Blastoise.

Julianna the Ultra Shiny female Partner Eevee and Ryan the Ultra Shiny male Partner Pikachu.

At 8:30 pm I left the Unova Region and I arrived in the Kanto Region.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. I defeat the eight Kanto Region Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day. 

It's 3:00 am on Thursday May the 14th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my first yellow Melemele Island outfit.

It's 3:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 4:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Six hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I got the eight Kanto Region Gym Badges and I got the five Kanto Region Contest Ribbons.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. I defeat the Kanto Region Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I defeated the Kanto Region Elite 4 and I let Red Ketchum keep the Champion title.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 7:30 pm I swapped out my Kanto Team and I got out my Alola Region Team. 

At 8:30 pm I left the Kanto Region and I arrived in the Alola Region.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. I meet the Alola Region Professors and I meet the Pokemon Anime School students

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 15th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my first green Akala Island outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I met the Alola Region Professors and I met the Pokemon School students.

Burnet and Kukui.

Ash,Kiawe,Lana,Lillie,Mallow and Sophocles.

I met the four kids and I met the Pokemon School principal Samson Oak. 

Jacob Lei,Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior.

Six year old and two year triplets.

Everyone saw four day old Lani Rose and they fell in love with her because she looks just like me.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Four criminals try to capture me and they get arrested.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

Four really evil criminals tried to capture me because I'm from the Real World and everyone got arrested.

The Team Flare Boss Lysandre and the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni.

The Phantom and Pokemon Hunter J. 

Ash and his five friends were really mad at them for trying to capture me.

So were the two Professors Burnet and Kukui.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. I leave the Pokemon World and I enter the Real World

Ten days later.

It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 25th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am.

Sonic popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at me.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

I got into my PC account in the Galar Region and I took out Genevieve the Ultra Shiny Mega Gengar.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

Genevieve popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

Genevieve and I swapped bodies with each other.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

I'm at Troy Ohio in the Real World and I took in the really good view.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. I watch the trial and my dad is sentenced to death

Four hours later.

It's 11:45 am.

I watched the trial and my dad was sentenced to death.

My family and friends cheered happily together after getting the verdict.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on my bed in the cave and I don't have the Pokemon with me.

At 2:30 pm I met Arceus my rescuer in her human form and I got turned into a gijinka by her.

At 4:30 pm I visited the park and I saw the children playing. 

At 4:35 pm one little five year old boy saw me sitting down on the bench and he was really confused. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. I see my friends again and they're really happy.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday May the 26th 2026.

I woke up in the cave and I saw the Legendary Pokemon Arceus. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:10 am.

I got dressed in my clean clothes and I put my clean clothes in a bag.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am.

Arceus and I stopped chatting with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

I captured Arceus in the Luxury Ball and she popped herself out of it.

Three hours and thirty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I got to see my friends at RT Industries and they're really happy. 

I told them about my baby Lani Rose Jones and I told them about my Gym Badges. 

Kanto and Unova Regions.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. The narcissistic dad dies and I'm able to move on with my brand new life.

Three hours and fifteen minutes later.

It's 3:45 pm.

Crystal Miller and Laura Healey my two best friends forever are at their houses.

Three hours later.

It's 7:45 pm.

The narcissistic dad is dead and I'm able to move on with my brand new life. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Ashley my Arceus Pokemon and I are fast asleep in the cave together.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. I mess with the cyberbullies who ruined my life and I enter the Kanto Region Anime.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Wednesday May the 27th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and thirty five minutes later.

It's 10:35 am.

I broke into the homes of my seven cyberbullies and I murdered all of them with my Toxic Move.

Ashley destroyed every single electronic device with her Judgement Move and she tossed them outside.

Ashley my Arceus Pokemon and I set their houses on fire together.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:55 am.

Ashley and I are at Pallet Town in the Pokemon World.

Five minutes later.

It's 11:00 am. 

I entered the house and I saw Genevieve the Mega Gengar holding my baby daughter Lani Rose. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 11:10 am.

Genevieve and I swapped bodies with each other.

I'm back in my body and I'm really happy to see my baby girl Lani Rose after being away for two days. 

Genevieve the Ultra Shiny Gengar is back in her body and she's very happy to see me.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. I get into the Grand Festival and I win the trophy.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I got into the Grand Festival and I won the trophy. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
